Optoelectronic communication (e.g., using optical signals to transmit electronic data) is becoming more prevalent as a potential solution, at least in part, to the ever increasing demand for high bandwidth, high quality, and low power consumption data transfer in applications such as high performance computing systems, large capacity data storage servers, and network devices. Optoelectronic systems or devices such as photonic integrated circuits (PICs) may be used to convert, transmit, or process the optical signals or electronic data. Optical signals may be carried, transmitted, or propagated on or off a board or substrate of the PIC via various transmission media including one or more optical fibers. Efficient coupling of light or optical signals to and from the one or more optical fibers is an important aspect of PIC connector design.